Chapter 1
This is the first chapter of the game Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective. Synopsis Sissel regains consciousness. The first things he sees are a red-haired woman, and a man in black clothing, who is pointing a gun at the woman. Sissel wants to save the woman, but has a little problem: He is already dead. But, just as he is about to give up, a voice in his head tells him that he must save the woman. The Voice teaches him about ghost tricks, the powers he got after dying. He is told by the voice to possess a crossing gate, and to perform a trick using it. He does, resulting in the man's gun to be thrown upward, giving the woman time to escape. But, the man catches the gun, and aims for the woman again. The Voice then tells him to possess a guitar. He does, resulting in the man getting startled by the sound, giving the woman more time to escape. Because of the guitar falling, the only thing he can possess is his corpse. As he does, he finds out that he cannot manipulate corpses, and only inanimate objects. With him unable to perform any ghost tricks, the man, who is then known as Nearsighted Jeego, shoots the woman. Her body then falls down. A phone call is heard. Jeego goes down to answer it, kicking Sissel's corpse in the process. The man answers the phone and says, "It's done. I'm on my way." The caller is still unknown at this point. After the man leaves, the Voice starts talking again, revealing it to be a desk lamp. The Desk Lamp says that he will teach another ghost trick, after Sissel possesses him. He does, and the Desk Lamp reveals another ghost trick. It is to try to avert a person's fate by going back four minutes before their death. He says that this only works on corpses who have been dead for less than one day, and the woman is still well within that range. Sissel possesses the woman, and goes back to witness her last four minutes alive. After seeing the events that happened, he then tries to save the woman. At the point where the woman dies earlier, he possessed a bike and made its bell ring, startling Jeego, giving the woman time to escape. Unfortunately, Jeego has raised the bridge, and, the woman, unable to cross, is targeted, yet again. It all comes down to a battle of seconds. Fortunately, Sissel is able to open the claw of the wrecking ball, making it land on Jeego. The ball rolls away and off the bridge. With this, the woman's fate is averted. Sissel then goes back to the newly born present. It is raining, and the woman, who is now alive, is coughing. As he thinks about her, it occurs to his, he doesn’t remember anything. As he wonders this, the Desk lamp, who introduces himself as Ray, informs Sissel that by morning, he will cease to exist. Sissel, distraught by this news, comes up with a plan, simply use his powers on himself and rewind his own fate. Ray informs him he cannot. Accepting this fact Sissel then resolves to at least figure out who he is and what happened to him to bring him up to this point. However, as he can't remember a thing, Sissel is at a loss of how to do that. Ray informs him that Lynne is his best bet, as she witnessed his murder. Sissel takes Ray up on this lead and he urges it stating "She is the key to everything tonight." Sissel helps her by lowering an umbrella for her. The woman then starts to wonder if she has psychokinetic powers. She picks up the umbrella, and then goes down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs she spots a black cat. It looks at her then hops on Sissel's dead body for a moment before hopping off and going on its way. Lynne, trying to figure what's going on in her head looks at body and reaches into his coat pocket to pull out some card. Sissel takes an interest in the card. However he can't recall writing it. At the moment he was going to examine it, the phone rings again and Lynne puts the card in her pocket, prevent Sissel from examining its contents. Lamenting his missed Chance, Ray informs him that someone important is on that telephone line. Thinking back, Sissel remembers that it was the call Jeego got and used to confirm his hit. At the urge of Ray, Sissel possess the Telephone and learns a new trick he has, he can see both ends of the call. Not only that, he sees the man who ordered the hit. Ray then informs Sissel of this final trick, he can cross vast distances using telephone lines. This is limited however, only by the phones he has possessed, or the calls made while he possesses it. Wanting to take his lead, Ray leads him on, but informs him he won't be coming along. Ray tells Sissel he's far too tired and his powers grow too weak to continue on for much long, but he had to make it here to ask for Sissel's help. Asking what help is requested of him, Ray tells him many strange things will be going on tonight, and Sissel is the only one who can stop or at least alter the fate tonight. Appreciating all the help he's gotten thus far, Sissel thanks Ray, but tells him he can't oblige to his request, as he's more interested in finding out who he is, and what happened to him. Ray is not surprised, and in fact urges him to find his answers, as what he is asking, and what he seeks, are one and the same thing. Sissel, a little skeptical at what Ray isn't telling him, bids his farewell and heads off to the mysterious caller's location. Sissel is able to possess and manipulate objects. He's able to go back to 4 Minutes Before Death (4MBD FOR SHORT). He's able to use phone lines to travel great distances. Features Characters * Sissel (first appearance) * Lynne (first appearance) * Jeego (first appearance) * Ray (first appearance) Trivia category:Chapters